Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project
Episode Summary Hip Hop Hobbit: Bilbo embarks on an old-school quest of rhyming and break dancing. The Monday Project: Garfield vows to get his life together. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been breaking New Year's resolutions for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Sunday, 4:00 PM: Alfred E. Neuman praises his own television show by calling it filth. #*Tuesday, 9:00 PM: After learning that three ''Lord of the Rings'' celebrities share January birthdays, the Zodiac sign is changed from Capricorn to Aragorn. #*Saturday, 10:00 AM: The groundhog laughs at his own puppet shadows which means many more seasons of this! #Opening Scene #'Hip Hop Hobbit' (Video Game Parody of the Hip Hop Dance Experience ''/ Movie Parody of ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Is Santa Coming or Not? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #The Perks of Being a Cauliflower (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Perks_of_Being_a_Wallflower the Perks of Being a Wallflower]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Retina Scanner (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book (Ad Parody of a Self-Help Book) (Ad Parodies segment) #Ant Funeral (Cartoon) #'The Monday Project' (TV Parody of the Mindy Project ''/ Comic Parody of Garfield) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''Hip Hop Hobbit') (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM. The first was [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']], and the second was [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']]. *First appearances of Jon Arbuckle and Nermal in a ''Garfield'' parody, and also the second appearance of Odie. *This is the first time ''the Perks of Being a Wallflower'' gets spoofed, and it will do it again in [[The Perks of Being a Wall Crawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'the next episode']]. *This is the seventh episode of MAD to have only one M. Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' (the previous episode) *13th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *3rd time Frank Welker reprises his role as Garfield on MAD. *34th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the fourth episode to feature a guest star (Biz Markie). The previous ones were: *#Andrew W.K. in [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *#Billy Dee Williams in [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *#Rico Rodriguez in [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] Voices *Keith Ferguson - Bilbo Baggins, Ant, and Jon Arbuckle *Biz Markie - Hip Hop Bilbo, Odie's Security Guard, and Elf *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf, Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book Announcer, and Anchorman *Rachel Ramras - Christmas Daughter, Honey Boo Boo, Girl with Bike, and Honey Boo Boo's Mom *Christopher "Kid" Reid - Hip Hop Gandalf, Bully and Elf *Kevin Shinick - Dwarf, Lunchroom Monitor, Santa Claus, Guy, Ant, Christmas Son, Man at Lasagna Fair, and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Tinky Turner, Dwarf, and Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Cauliflower, and Christmas Dad Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes